


077

by Welcome_to_the_Badlands



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm new at this, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Trigger: Tourture, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_the_Badlands/pseuds/Welcome_to_the_Badlands
Summary: Before there was 011, there was 007. This is her story.





	077

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is my first contrubution to the Stranger Things fandom, so please be gentle. Thank you so much to the wonderfull @kararanae23 on Tumblr for this beautiful idea and letting me have my way with it! Feedback is greatly appriciated, whether it be constructive critisism or comments, all is appriciated. Hope Y'all enjoy the story!

007/// Chapter One  
November 22, 1982

I walked down the hallway, men on both side of me. I was limping. I had learned by then not to resist.

The two men were leading me down a hallway I had never seen before, in all the hallways the men have allowed me to see, I recognize each one by the arraignment of floor tiles. This one was new. I looked down as we walked, noticing the pattern and shape of the tiles. They are baby blue and square, but they didn’t have corners; and they all flowed together nicely. I squirmed slightly and the man on my right squeezed tighter on my arm. We rounded a corner and I see a closed metal door with men with guns on both sides. I squirm a bit more and both hands tighten around my arms.

‘You are stone,’ I think to myself. ‘No matter what they do, what they force on you, you can handle it, because you’ve always handled worse.’

The door opens and I see a simple wooden chair and hear an electrical hum coming from the long wall behind a glass screen filled with technological equipment. Papa walks out of a side door on the glass screen and smiles down at me. I try to keep my facial expression blank. “Are you ready to try again? We are going to try something different today, don’t worry, nothing like you haven’t felt before.” I realize that he is trying to be comforting, but it comes off as menacing.

I nod my head.

He gives me another small smile and goes back behind the glass screen. The man on my right helps me up into the large chair and a man in a lab coat I recognize as Dr. Morano, he was one of the nice ones, comes in with a cart full of sticky pads for my heart rate. “All right sweetie, you know the drill.” He put the sticky pads on my head and chest as well as on both of my wrists. As soon as he’s finished, he gives me a pat on the head and walks out of the room. I saw the men with clip boards and lab coats behind the glass wall talking excitedly and Papa talking to someone new, a man in a suit much like Papas, but his face is harsher, more lined. One of the intercoms in the corner of the room comes on, crackly at first then evens out.

“Testiiing, testingg, testing, testing” “Sounds good”

Then papa steps to the microphone and speaks into it “Now, this is a bit different, but I want you to do just as you would for any other test. Focus. Focus all of your energy on your inner being.” I sigh but do as I’m told, more out of fear for whatever is to come than obedience. I see everyone behind the glass slip on what look like heavy earphones. It’s only seconds later that I realize that they aren’t earphones, but earmuffs. A loud screeching noise comes through the intercoms, the loudest noise I’ve ever heard. My hands instinctively go to cover my ears and my eyes screw shut, though I know that it isn’t going to do anything. My head pounds and I’m tempted to pull my hands away to check for blood. I feel on the verge of passing out, an then I scream inside my head ‘FOCUS’ I grip the sides of my head harder, focusing on my energy, focusing on tuning out the impossible. The noise seems to get louder, the pitch higher. I start scream, though it’s hard to tell if in or out of my head, and just when I think I’m on the verge on passing out I feel a pull on my belly button and the world goes black.

 

I open my eyes and see the door to my room opens, and two men come in and I stand up, each one goes on a side of me.

I am confused, and my ears are still ringing.

They walk me down the hallway and we walk for a while before I feel something tugging at my memory and I look down. The tiles my bare feet are slapping against have the same pattern to the tiles from before, the ones I had never seen before.

A startling sense of de ja vu settles over me.

I’m completely still as we walk. After a few seconds of walking and my heart feeling like it is going to leap out of my chest, we rounded a corner and I see a closed metal door with men with guns on both sides. I squirm a bit more and both hands tighten around my arms.

‘I have seen this door before’

The door opens and I see the wooden chair and hear thel hum coming from the long wall behind a glass screen filled with the technological equipment. Papa walks out of a side door on the glass screen and smiles down at me. I can feel myself starting to panic.

‘I was just here’

“Are you ready to try again? We are going to try something different today, don’t worry, nothing like you haven’t felt before.” I nod dumbly. He gives me another small smile and goes back behind the glass screen. The man on my right helps me up into the large chair and a man in a lab coat I recognize as Dr. Morano comes in with a cart full of sticky pads for my heart rate.

‘Calm down,’ I tell myself. ‘Breathe. They'll find out. ’

“All right sweetie, you know the drill.” He put the sticky pads on my head and chest as well as on both of my wrists. I hear slight murmuring behind the glass and I force myself to take a breath. I am no longer focused on my surroundings, but myself. I hear the hum of the intercoms as the crackle on. I focus and think to myself

‘Leave’ ‘Gone’ ‘Get out’

I glance up and see that everyone is studying me. I think to myself one more time ‘Leave’ before I feel the pulling on my belly button and then the world goes black. Again.


End file.
